League of Legends: Shadows Among the Ranks
by ShadowBane22
Summary: To be continued…as long as I get positive feedback. This is my first published short story, and I'm really hoping for positive feedback to help me improve upon the story. I hope everyone who reads will be able to leave me a short review so that I know how the audience is seeing it as. Since this is my first story I get nervous it won't be liked or isn't good. So would love feedback
1. Chapter 1

The light of the mid afternoon sun, beamed hot rays down, upon the gleaming crystal of the nexus. Garen could hear his summoner whispering words into his thoughts; almost as if she controlled him through some unknown energy. This match wasn't unlike many he'd been in before, but yet he couldn't help to feel a small tinge of unease. He looked to his left and saw that Sona had imbued her partner vayne with a bolt of blue energy as they shot down bot lane, to their awaiting turret.

As Garen took his first step away from the protective barrier of the fountain he could feel a warm rush of air flood his face, from the sunny skies above. He picked his great sword up from beside him, and took two potions from the shopkeeper. He then charged off to lane; his great Demacian armor clanking together as he did so. Galio gave a silent gesture of good luck to Shyvana before he glided to his mid lane turret. Garen was curious to know who he could be fighting in todays match. It wasn't often they fought the Zaun, for they mainly chose to stay out of the affairs of Demacia. But today it seemed that the Zaun had other ideas.

As Garen sat pondering the motives of the sudden Zaun movements, against Demacia, on the field of justice; he heard a distinct high pitch squeal from afar. Garen smirked softly to himself lighting up his grim face ever so slightly. He knew the mouse had just fallen into the trap. Only seconds later the announcer of the match threw her hands into the air as a scoreboard appeared above them. "An enemy has been slain" rang out across the map as a small blue 1 appeared on the Demacian side. Twitch cursed to Vayne, who simply ignored his outrage, as she planned her next action carefully.

The minions began to rush past him in one direction, as a meat cleaver whizzed beyond his face in the other; lodging itself into the side of his turret. He turned to face his opponent, a formidable foe to say the least. Standing as tall as a mountain, his muscles tearing through his shirt, a look of unintelligence and savagery on his drooling face. Dr. Mundo "Madman of Zaun" was among one of the many names this acquitted serial killer had been given. Mundo's presence in this match gave Garen an alerting suspicion, as to what exactly Zaun's motives were. Mundo was known in the Institute of War for working as a double agent; helping both Zaun and Noxus on the Fields of Justice.

Mundo roared a hideous laugh as he took his time cutting through the helpless minions that were unlucky enough to get in his way. After thoroughly enjoying the almost surgical removal of one of his blades from the visor of a hammer minion, he turned to face Garen. With a maniacal laugh he bellowed "Has the late and great Demacian general come to get a spanking from someone other than his mommy?"

Garen took a swing of his mighty sword as it came crashing down on Mundo. His shoulder should've been sliced clean off but instead he laughed as a swirl of flames engulfed him and the green tint of health regen began to fade in and out. Though the hit had not dealt as much damage as Garen had hoped, it did give him a few seconds of leeway; as the initial shock of the attack silenced mundo, for a few glorious moments. Garen spared no time and quickly engaged back onto the enemy swirling his sword in great circles at him and quickly disarming the large cleaver for his hand.

As mundo fled to the safety of his turret, Garen quietly whispered under his breath "Not this time you bastard". Only moments later Shyvana looked up to the skies. Birds flew from the trees as a mighty golden sword parted the clouds and a battle cry like none other was heard. "DEMACIA!" roared Garen as the sword came crashing down upon Mundo whose body lay under the turret. His summoner's field of vision grayed as he quickly began enacting a spell of resurrection to revive his fallen warrior. Shyvana had just finished off with Gromp and began her way to mid lane. She laughed joyfully as she heard the words "An enemy has been slain", before a number 2 appeared in blue above her head.

Galio brawled his way to the the mid lane turret, as Viktor took cover beyond it. Galio mused at Viktor's signs of weakness "What's the matter little robot? Someone looks to be a little afraid; cowering under the turret, like a worm." Galio felt he had Viktor directly where he wanted him, but what Galio wasn't prepared for was a dire mistake on his summoner's side. He had failed place a ward into the right side bush. Before Galio could even turn to face the bushes he could hear the growl of an all too familiar sound. Moments later a large wolf like creature reared up onto his hind legs and sprinted out after Galio. Galio turned to get away, but couldn't act fast enough. Moments later claws sank deep into his skin and the razor fangs began to tear away at him. Viktor mocked Galio; as he defended the turret from the oncoming minion waves. "What's the matter little stone man? It seems you're going to meet your maker today"

Galio looked up to the sky waiting for the clouds around him to darken away into mist. But, instead of a dark gray sky he heard and unbelievably powerful roar; as a shadow of great size swooped out of the jungle and over his head. The painful claws dug into his back had now dissipated as the wolf was dragged away by a massive dragon. Fire and a strong gust of wind reared down mid lane and a heated battle soon began.

Warwick looked back to see Viktor rushing into the fight. A laser seared a scorched line past Warwick and into the dragon's chest. Shyvana roared with anger before clamping her fangs down upon Warwicks arm expelling flames onto the minions behind him. As the two junglers fought viciously so did the mages. Galio threw gusts of wind towards his enemy as Viktor shot out a cloud, surging with a storm of electricity. As he again sat under the protection of his turret, he watched as the clouds tore through both minions and champions. An announcer shouted victoriously to the skies "Double Kill!" as a bright red 2 appeared on the opposite side of the scoreboard.

Galio sat in a dazed cloud of confusion, while waiting to be respawned. He looked up to the sky and cursed his summoner harshly. "Don't you give me that attitude! That was as much your fault as mine." His summoner replied almost auto responsively. "I don't have vision of the entire map, do I?" Galio sarcastically threw back. "No, but you do have instincts. You shouldn't have pushed so far into mid lane" It was clear at this point the summoner knew he was at wrong, but refused to admit it. Galio shrugged off the argument as the mist subsided, and the fresh cleansing waters began rushing around him. He stepped off his turret to mid lane; this time, he would take the defensive.

Shyvana grumbled loudly as Warwick mocked her for her defeat. "You only got me because your friend had to intervene. How about a real fight?" Warwick responded with a response of cowardice hidden over false confidence. "You couldn't possibly have the honor to fight me one on one. HA! Far too weak for my liking." Shyvana ignored his insults, knowing she'd already won. She took off towards dragon, hoping she could get there before Warwick.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shyvana rushed through her jungle she passed an empty red camp, it only raised her awareness of the impending danger around her. Somewhere within those bushes and branches lay a dangerous trap. She only hoped she could meet up with her teammates before Warwick struck, but her prayers were met with false hope. Fangs glimmered against the sun as a terrible howl pierced the sound of the jungle's small creatures.

She acted quickly and struck him hard with a large bolt of flames, but it didn't stop his relentless pursuit. His claws struck her armor hard and knocked her back. She smashed his face with a flaming fist that caused him to stagger back. Warwick growled hideously at her, "You damned bitch. I'll teach you to never strike a superior again." He shot after her, as she began to run down the length of the forest. She turned the corner to the krugs and Warwick continued, until a large bolt knocked him forcefully into the wall, of the Krug's pit. Moments later Vayne emerged from the shadows, standing to the left of her was Shyvana who laughed hysterically.

"Seems since I'm not worthy of fighting you alone, I can't help but get some help." She mused loudly. She thought her words had struck irritation into the wolf man, but instead he began to laugh a loud hideous laugh. "You're too late you foolish lizard. While you played your pathetic games with me you failed to realize the sudden disappearance of bot lane. DRAGON IS OURS!" Shyvana's face turned bright red with anger and frustration, as she realised her foolish mistake. She should've known the wolf had something up his sleeve. Shyvana shot one last bolt of fire into the pit, scorching the krugs, and giving the announcer the satisfaction of declaring an enemy death.

Shyvana began racing towards the Dragon's pit and ulted her way through the wall, just in time to witness a final shot from twitches crossbow, hurling its way towards dragon. Without time to think Shyvana shot down a bolt of light, searing the dragon's head and obliterating the creature into light. Twitch looked at shyvana with a hesitant look; he thought about challenging the dragon's might, but knew Vayne could be close by. With a feeling of defeat Twitch shrouded himself in smoke and disappeared into the jungle. Blitzcrank jolted himself with a surge of electricity and burst away. Shyvana looked over to Vayne, who walked up stealthily behind her, and smiled in triumph.

Garen at this point had made his way to the second turret in top lane, meanwhile mid lane was at a stalemate with neither side pushing the other. Victory came close at hand as both bot and top lane destroyed their enemy inhibitors. With the help of Warwick, Viktor was finally able to push Galio's turret in. But, by this point it was too late; Shyvana and Garen had backdoored their way into the enemies Nexus and scored an ace. As the Zauns looked on in miserable defeat, they saw the last of their Nexus get destroyed. The Announcer cried "Victory!" triumphantly as Garen roared to the skies "Demacia!" and Shyvana leaned against the rubble of the destroyed Nexus.

Mundo was the only one on his team to seem pleasantly okay with their latest defeat. The Zauns were already on the lowest scoring within the Institute of War, but for Mundo it seemed that it didn't matter. As Garen broke his after game huddle, and the other Demacian and Zaun champions dispersed, Mundo stayed in the room. Garen could feel the uneasiness, wondering what kept Mundo in his position. "Mundo! I know you have higher motives. For both this fight and for this confrontation in private." Garen wrathfully declared. "Tell me your reasoning so that we may both be on our way." "Mundo was told to not tell anyone what Mundo is doing. Mundo doesn't serve you." "Then who do you serve Mundo?" Garen questioned affirmatively. "MUNDO SERVES NO ONE!" He bellowed back with a look of both anger and confusion. Garen knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this brainless oaf, unless he chose to talk to him in a different manner. " So if you serve no one Mundo, then does that mean someone serves you?" Mundo responded accordingly. "He doesn't serve Mundo, he works with Mundo. Damnt Mundo shouldn't have said that. You didn't hear Mundo. Mundo said nothing." Garen had him exactly where he wanted. "Who is he Mundo. He who you work with? He who you are to gather information for and share it with." "Mundo has said too much. You'll find out soon enough little man, but until then Mundo is to return to him and if you are to follow, Mundo will kill" Garen knew this threat was a hollow one. Killing was forbidden outside of the the Fields of Justice, and within the walls of the Institute of War it was even worst, punishable with their own life, for taking that of another champion's life.

Garen stared down at the floor wondering who the man Mundo referred to could be. As he looked up to ask one final question, he saw an empty room. Somehow the behemoth of a creature had left the room as silently as an assassin in the night. And he had to have gone somewhere, but where exactly could that be? Garen knew the first place he must begin his search was with the man whom Mundo often fought along, beyond the walls of the Zaun Quarters. He would go to find Darius, High General of the Noxian Armies. This would be his best lead and so far his only secure one. He just had to find a good way of approaching him, without having Darius withhold any possible information from him.


End file.
